


Remember, I love you

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, I donno, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cheating? not really, consensual cheating????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Shiro is aged backward and loses his memories of the last 10 years, of the war, of Voltron and falling in love with and marrying Keith. In his mind, he's still with Adam, and Keith is just the kid that stole his car.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be posting a new story when I still haven't finished my ongoing ones but... here we are.
> 
> Inspiration for the title is taken from the song 'You Are Loved' by Matthew Mole. Give it a listen ^^ I think it fits this fic and Keith's unconditional love for Shiro pretty well.
> 
> -

”Keith. He's going to be fine,” Allura assures him after Keith rushes into the hospital, out of breath and panting.

He can't even remember the journey back to Erath from the edges of the solar system where he'd been when a soal flare hit Earth and somehow messed with the crystal powering Shiro's prosthetic arm. All he remembers is 'Shiro's unconscious and something happened to him. Get here'.

”Can I see him?” He asks, catching his breath as he starts reaching for the door.

Allura stops him.

”Keith. There's something you should know”

”You said he was fine!” Keith insists.

”He is. Physically and mentally he's as healthy as a feather but...” she hesitates and if she doesn't tell Keith's what wrong with his husband, he might actually hit her.

”He's...” she starts again,”I think maybe it's better to just show you.”

Keith's not sure what he expects to see. All kinds of bad situations, and worse, roaming through is head as Allura opens the door to Shiro's hospital room and lets them both inside.

What he does see is nothing out of the ordinary. Shiro's on a bed, sleeping soundly by the looks of it. But there's something _off_ about him. The first thing Keith notices is his hair. It's black, all of it. Like it had been before the Kerberos mission. The second thing he sees is the lack of a prosthetic arm and scar on his nose. For a moment he assumes they took the arm off since it was the thing interfering with the solar flare and causing Shiro trouble, but at a closer look, he sees that it's not just gone, but _replaced_ by a real arm. Just like he had before Kerberos.

”What's... happened to him?” Keith asks carefully as he makes his way closer to the bed.

”We're not sure how exactly” Allura begins.

Keith stands next to the bed and hesitantly moves his fingers up into Shiro's hair, still as soft as he remembers it, but different.

”It seems he somehow-”

Keith leans down too look closer. The lines at the side of Shiro's eyes are gone, the tired frown that has started to form wrinkles on his forehead, also gone.

”-aged backward,” Alura finishes and suddenly Keith can see it. The reason Shiro looks _off_ is because he looks _young_ , because he _is_ young.

” _H-how_...?” Keith asks in an almost whisper.

”That's the part we're still trying to figure out.”

”Is he- I mean-” Keith starts but has to stop to swallow around his suddenly dry throat to be able to get all the words out ”He's gonna be okay right? He's still Shiro right?”

”I think so. Physically, as far as we can tell, his body right now matches up quite well with the medical records the Garrison has of him for 10 years ago but... he hasn't woken up yet. So we don't know if-”

”If he remembers us” Keith finishes.

”Keith” Allura says and her hand on Keith's shoulder. She squeezes gently until he turns to look at her ”I will do everything in my power to turn him back, I swear it.”

Keith believes her. He's just scared that whatever has happened is beyond her power.

-

Keith spends the next few days at Shiro's bedside as he remains unconscious. According to the doctors, there's nothing wrong with him and he should be waking up any day now. Keith hopes they're right.

On the fifth day, Keith is sleeping in a chair by the window when he wakes up to the sound of a body tumbling down onto the floor with a curse.

Keith jolts up from the chair, eyes searching the room until they land on Shiro on his knees on the floor.

”Shiro!” He's next to him in two seconds and helping him up to sit on the bed again ”Careful, please.”

”I'm fine,” Shiro assures him, rubbing his sore knees from hitting the floor. ”What happened?”

”You.. had an accident” Keith starts to explain ”Do you remember anything?” He asks, heart in his throat.

”Not really,” Shiro answers and finally lifts his head to actually look at him ”You're not my regular doctor,” he says with a charming smile.

Keith's heart sinks to the floor.

”No, I'm not. I'm... Do you remember me?” he says, carefully hopeful.

Shiro looks a little closer at his face as if trying to see something familiar, forcing his head to remember ”I'm sorry I don't think I do.”

”What's the last thing you remember?” Keith asks, trying to remember if Shiro even knew him when he was as young as he is now. Or if his memory is even linked to his age at all.

”Not sure. I was heading home after getting this kid out of holding.”

”What kid?” Keith asks.

”Oh, Keith. He's this kid I tried to recruit. Got great potential, heck of a pilot. Not sure if he'll bite though.” Shiro says with a grin.

”Oh, don't worry, he did.” Keith smile. At least Shiro has some memory of him. That means there's a chance he'll remember the rest of him too.

”Did what?”

”Bite. He got into the Garrison and started breaking your records. You became best friends”

”What?” Shiro looks at him now ”Wait, how long was I out?”

”A while. But not... not that long. You don't recognize me do you?” Keith asks. He tries to keep the sad smile to a minimum.

Shiro looks at him closer now, longer, searching his face for something. Then there's a shift and he looks surprised, then confused, then alarmed.

”You're... Keith?” he asks and Keith nods in agreement ”But you're-”

”-older” Keith finishes. ”I'm older. But yeah, I'm Keith.”

”How long was I out?” Shiro asks again, dead serious now, the alarm rising in his eyes.

”Just a few days. But... things happened. I'm not sure how to explain this. Allura could do it better”

”Who's Allura?”

”She's... a friend. Our friend.”

”Our friend?”

”There's no way to say this delicately so I'll just say it okay? You've somehow been aged backward.” Keith says simply. He expects the look of surprise, but not the laugh.

”What?” Shiro sorts ”That's the worst joke I've ever heard. Did Matt put you up to this?”

”Shiro, trust me, I know how hard this is to believe but it's all true. I can get the doctor in here to prove it to you if you want. There was a solar flare and it messed with-” Keith was going to mention Shiro's prosthetic but seeing as he hasn't actually lost his arm yet. Or have the arm back? It feels wrong to mention it. ”-with you and this happened. I have pictures of your life for the last ten years too if-”

”Ten.. ten years?” Shiro stutters in shock.

”Um... Yeah,” Keith answers and rubs his neck nervously before picking up a tablet from the nightstand and handing it over to Shiro.

On the off chance that Shiro didn't remember his life, Keith prepared a list of photos and from their life to fill in the blanks. The big moments and things that would help Shiro believe everything Keith is telling him, as well as to help him get a grasp of, well, himself.

Shiro is quiet for a long time as he looks everything over. He goes through the album more than ones. When he's starting over a third time, Keith put his hand over the tablet and makes him stop ”Shiro... talk to me please.”

”I... um.. I don't know where to start.”

”Yeah... well, the last ten years have been kinda... wild,” Keith says, sorts and takes the tablet away. ”How about we start simple?” He suggests and waits for Shiro to turn and look at him. ”So... you remember recruiting me into the Garrison?”

”I remember you stealing my car,” Shiro says and Keith can't decide if he thinks it's cute that Shiro remembers that detail or be disappointed he isn't remembering something more. ”And yeah, I remember you totally killing it in the simulator.”

Okay, so Shiro does remember a little more. That's good. But maybe it's just because for Shiro this only happened a few days ago. ”Mm yeah. Well, after that you kinda told me that you'd give me a second chance and not to screw it up.”

”I remember that too.”

”Well, I joined and we became friends. You kinda looked out for me back then. I was... well, I was a brat, to be honest, and got into some trouble, but you never gave up on me” Keith says with a hidden smile. Those words that Shiro spoke to him that day when he thought he'd fucked everything up again and burned all his chances for good had always meant so much to Keith. It was one of the things that had made him fall in love with Shiro in the first place.

”But then you went on the Kerberos mission” Keith goes on.

”I went on the Kerberos mission?” Shiro says with wonder in his voice. Like he can't believe he actually did that. Keith included some pictures of it on the tablet, but without the context, it would have been easy to miss.

”Yeah, and things... changed after that. We got the news that the ship had gown down. They called it pilot error but I knew that wasn't true. I knew it wasn't your fault.” Keith insisted and placed a hand on Shiro's knee for support. Knowing all too well how easily Shiro puts the world on his shoulders.

”Kinda got myself kicked out of the Garrison for insisting on it,” Keith added. He'd done a little more than _insist_ , but he didn't really wanna give Shiro a bad impression of him based on his rash teenage self. ”But the point is... you were taken by aliens, the Gala, and were captured for a year. You escaped and crashed on Earth and then I found you and rescued you. After that, you, me, and the rest of the paladins found the lions of Voltron and-”

”Woh, woh... slow down”

”I had pictures of it” Keith reaches for the tablet again.

”wait.. just... wait,” Shiro says and stops Keith before he gets to the tablet. ”I... this is a lot.”

”Okay. I'm sorry.” Keith says and before he can think about it he reaches out and combs a hand through Shiro's hair, pushes it away from his forehead and kisses his cheek.

”Woh! K-Keith?” Shiro backs away and only then dose Keith realize that Shiro has no memory of them falling in love and eventually getting married. For all Keith knows, Shiro thinks he's still with Adam.

”I'm sorry... things... a lot's happened” Keith tries to explain.

”What's that supposed to mean?”

Keith sighs and lifts up his hand, showing off his wedding ring ”We're kinda... married.”

”We're what now?”

”Married. For five years soon.” Keith explains. He should maybe be hurt by the complete chock and disbelief of Shiro's face but it's so damned cute he can't help but smile.

”I'm... I... I have a boyfriend.”

”You broke up.”

”We-?” Shiro doesn't seem to know what to say to that. ”Why?”

”I don't think I'm the one you should ask about that.”

”Where's Adam?”

”Working. I um.. I can ask him to come see you if you want? If it'll make this easier. Might be good for you to talk to someone you actually remember. Someone you trust” Keith offers.

”Is that what you're supposed to say to the man you're married to?” Shiro asks. There's a smile in Shiro's voice, almost something teasing that makes Keith want to be a little more daring.

”I'm not worried.” He says, a cocky smile on his lips. He tilts his head a little and gives Shiro a wink. He doesn't expect the blush that spreads on Shiro's cheeks, but it's cute. Shiro so rarely blushes. But this Shiro is young and apparently, easy charmed.

”How old are you anyway?” Shiro says and clears his throat.

”28” Keith answers ”According to the doctors, your body is about 18-19. They're not sure”

”How old am I supposed to be?” Shiro asks, hesitantly.

”31. You're turning 32 in just a month... real birthday too. We had this whole thing planned.”

”You know my birthday?”

”Of course I know your birthday baby,” Keith says, not noticing the pet name before it's already past his lips.

Shiro colors and attractive pink again and Keith doesn't stop himself from reaching out and running his hand through Shiro's hair this time ”I've never quite seen you blush like this before” he says, half teasing, half sweet. ”It's cute.”

”I'm not cute.”

”Yeah, you are. I mean, the older you is hot.. like _hot_ , and I'm not saying you're not hot now but... you're definitely cute.”

Shiro is quiet for a while, looking like he's thinking something over. He doesn't push Keith away or rejects his touch, but he isn't moving into it either.

”Keith... I know this might seem.. cold? Considering you remember a full life with me but.. I don't know you. You're... as far as I'm concerned you're a little kid, or a stranger. And I'm...” He hesitates and Keith tries not to let his heat sink too far into his chest ”I don't feel that way about you”

Keith has to admit that hearing that hurts a lot more than he thought it would. Logically, it makes a bunch of sense but his heart has never been logical.

”It's flattering to hear you say I'm cute and all but...” Shiro hesitates again ”I'm... I still have feelings for Adam and I dunno... having you touch me like this and call me cute, it feels like cheating.”

Keith withdraws his hand and moves an inch or so away from Shiro, giving him his space ”I'm sorry. I guess... it's hard for me to remember that you don't remember.”

”It's okay. I'm sorry. This can't be easy for you. I get that. I just... I need a little time.”

”Sure. Yah. Okay. Makes sense.” Keith agrees because it does make sense. Even if at the same time it doesn't make any sense at all. Keith was so sure in Shiro's feelings for him that he thought it wouldn't matter if Shiro didn't remember. He was so sure Shiro would still love him. ”I'll... um... give you some space,” Keith says and stands up. ”I'll have someone check on you. I... I'm sorry,” he says and realizes there's moisture gathering in his eyes. He will not cry in front of Shiro.

He quickly leaves the room. Before he knows it, he's left the building and is walking... somewhere, he's not sure. He just knows that if he stops, he'll fall apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please excuse the grammar/spelling in this, can't honestly be bothered to triple check it)

”Good~~ morning sunshine!” Adam says loudly as he walks into Shiro's hospital room the next day. He wasn't sure what to expect. Keith told him what happened, tried to explain it the best he could, but to say it's a shock to actually see Shiro the way he used to look when they were together, is an understatement.

He stops in the doorway with two coffees in hand as he gives Shiro a moment to look him over. Adam can see the exact moment Shiro recognizes him and the exact moment the shock of how much older he is finally sinks in. ”Trippe espresso with salted caramel syrup and cream,” He says, holding up Shiro's cup of coffee ”You don't take it like that anymore but I figured if you don't remember anything else from your life, how you take your coffee is probably the same as back then” Adam explains with a smile and walks over, handing Shiro the coffee before sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

”Adam,” Shiro says softly as he gives him a distant smile.

”The one and only”

”I didn't...” Shiro starts then looks down at his coffee as he continues ”I didn't really believe all this until just now.”

”Believe what?”

”That I'd really aged backward. I mean.. it's ridiculous. And aliens? And...” He trails off but looks up at Adam ”But you're... you. But you're-”

”Old” Adam finishes for him and takes a sip from his own coffee.

”You're not old,” Shiro says, blushing a little ”Just old _er_ ”

”Hm” Adam hums. He remembers how Shiro used to be before he started breaking records in the Garrison, remembers how he was in private when he didn't need to hold up appearances. He's always been cute. But that part of him seems to have gone away with the war. Or, maybe he's still the same, only difference is that these days Keith is the one that gets to see this side of Shiro. Either way, it's somehow sweet to see this again, nostalgic. Reminds Adam of the good parts of their relationship. ”You don't think I look old and gray?” He teases.

”You're not gray,” Shiro points out, still looking somewhat shy and flustered.

”Maybe not, but I'm not 20 either,” he says, stretching and rubbing his shoulder to point out his worn body. He probably wouldn't feel so old if it wasn't for the war though. They've all aged faster than they should. Shiro more than most. Well, until now. ”I got wrinkles you know.”

”I mean, you don't look bad. It's kinda hot,” Shiro adds quietly, almost speaking into his cup.

Adam chokes on his own coffee at that. He probably should have expected some of this. Keith told him Shiro referred to him as his boyfriend. So romantic or flirtatious comments shouldn't be that strange. ”Hot huh?” He can't help but feels pretty good about that.

”A sort of hot professor kinda look,” Shiro adds, smiling up at him.

That actually makes Adam laugh. He had no idea Shiro would still be into him if he was older. It's strange to find out something new about your old boyfriend like this.

”Sorry” Shiro apologizes with hunched up shoulders.

”No, don't worry. That's... very flattering. It's just ironic. You have no idea how many cadets call you the hot professor behind your back. And you've only been a guest lecturer a few times.”

”I'm what?”

”You've seen the pictures of you right? The older you, I mean. I don't think there's anyone who would disagree with you being the hot one. Keith's a lucky man.”

That seems to remind Shiro that he isn't actually with Adam anymore. That the life he knows is not the life he has.

”I don't remember Keith. I don't... remember marrying him or anything. He's a stranger to me, Adam.”

”Takashi,” Adam says, almost a warning not to go there.

”The last thing I remember you were making me dinner and we were cuddled up on the couch. You told me you loved me.”

”I did. Takashi, I loved you very much.”

”Loved?”

”We haven't been together for over 10 years Takashi. _You_ broke up with _me,_ ” He points out ”And even after we met again, you chose Keith.”

”I don't know Keith. And I don't remember breaking up with you. That's not me. That me hasn't- I haven't done that yet. You're the only thing that makes any sense to me right now. Everything else is new and different. Please.”

”What do you want from me Takashi?” Adam asks. ”You're a married man. Do you expect me to just ignore that? Ignore Keith's feeling in all this and just go back to what we used to be?”

”Yes.”

”Shiro,” Adam says, and it's rare enough for him to call Shiro that for Shiro to take notice. ”I can't say the thought of being with you again isn't apeling. Things didn't end well and I've always wondered what we could have done differently if we had another chance. And even if I were to ignore Keith in this, you could remember your old life at any time. You'd never forgive yourself for betraying Keith like that”

”And I could also never remember it. I talked to the doctors and they're pretty sure that unless they figure out a way to get my old body back, my mind won't come back either. I could be stuck like this. I love you Adam. And I can't worry about what if's when you're right in front of me. I get if you can't just go back to how things were but please, please don't shut me out. Let me give you that second chance. Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe we're meant to be.”

Adam is quiet at that. _Maybe they're meant to be_. Adam used to think like that when they first started dating. Shiro was already popular and had no shortage of admirers. Adam had been watching him for a while, waiting for a time to make a move or work up the courage to just talk to him, but Shiro was so rarely alone. They had literally stumbled ontop of each other one day. Adam was heading to the hanger bay and Shiro was on his way back. Adam turned a corner and ran smack into a jogging Shiro, late for his next class. He'd been so cute back then too. So embarrassed about tripping Adam over and apologizing while asking if he was okay.

If Adam hadn't already been crushing on him that would have done it. And then Shiro did the one thing Adam will never forget.

_"Really, I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's fine." Adam insisted "I wasn't looking either," He straightened up, reaching out a hand. No time like the present. Who knew when he'd get Shiro alone again. "I'm Adam by the way."_

_Shiro took his hand quickly, shaking it, "Oh, right, nice to me you. I'm Takashi Shirogay- Shirogane! Oh my god," He said, hiding his face behind his free hand and blushing bright red._

_Adam couldn't have stopped himself had he wanted to. He burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a good few minutes. He never let go of Shiro's hand though and Shiro didn't make a move to pull away._

And that's how they met. It's always going to be one of Adams's best memories of Shiro. And maybe, just maybe, if they do have another chance to recapture that sweet, innocent love, he should take it. "Are you sure you mean that Takashi?" he asks seriously "You're still recovering. Are you sure you're just not confused and lonely?"

"I'm sure."

"And you don't care that I'm 10 years older than you? If you never get your old body back, that's quite the gap."

"Does it bother _you_?" Shiro asks back.

It probably should bother him. Normally Adam would never look at someone 10 years his junior and pursue a romantic relationship, but this is Shiro. His Takashi. And this is hardly a normal situation. "No. It doesn't bother me," he answers. 

"Same." Shiro says "I mean, it's not like you're old. What are you, 30? That's not so much." Shiro insists, bringing his coffee to his lips and takes a few small sips while not looking at Adam.

"I forgot how cute you used to be," Adam says, smiling deeply when it makes Shiro duck his head with a flush.

"So you don't think he older me is cute?"

"Let's just say you've gotten a lot more assertive over the years. You're a bit more rugged these days. Not that there's anything wrong with that. But I think I prefer you like this," Adam admits.

"So is that a yes then?" Shiro asks, hopeful.

"It's not a no. But there's still a lot to consider. Give it a few days. Think it over." Adam doesn't mention Keith by name, and honestly, he'd rather not think about him at all. It's not that he bears any ill will towards Keith. They weren't exactly friends back then but they were on good terms and they still are. Adam doesn't want to take Shiro away from him, but this Shiro isn't the one that married Keith. Keith in all honestly doesn't even know this Shiro. Doesn't know how to take care of him and what makes him happy. If Shiro really is stuck like this, it would be cruel to leave him all by himself or with someone that's basically a stranger. 

"Alright," Shiro agrees. "So. What's happened in your life in the last ten years?" He goes on. "I wanna know everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry!! Sheith is endgame and Adam is only a little bit of an asshole.
> 
> Also, the whole "Shirogay" thing was taken from a comic I saw on twitter a while back with gay disaster Shiro. I just love the idea of him being shyer or just generally less in control when he was younger - especially around people he's close to - so I'm playing that up a bit (if you think Shiro's a bit out of character, that's why) If I find that comic again, I'll add a link.


End file.
